<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DEO Mishap by Tintin_supergirl_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079553">DEO Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan'>Tintin_supergirl_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Walked In On, F/M, Workplace Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:43:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintin_supergirl_fan/pseuds/Tintin_supergirl_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and J'onn get a bit too rowdy at work...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DEO Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J’onn and Alex were at the DEO alone since both of them had decided to take on monitor duty overnight. Alex sat at the front desk where Vasquez usually was whilst J’onn stood diligently by her side watching the computers flash news headlines.</p><p>“I am going to die of boredom.” J’onn sighed after an hour of this</p><p>“Honestly I’m starting to see why Vasquez practically blackmailed you into allowing her to have a day off.” Alex sat back slouching in her seat</p><p>“I can think of something to pass the time though.” She turned to J’onn her eyes gleaming at J’onn</p><p>“Alex we're at work.”</p><p>“Oh come on, no one is coming for another hour and what can a quick make-out do?” The moment she said that J’onn should’ve picked up that it would be a bad idea but being incapable of taking his hands off her…</p><p>She stepped out of the chair and kissed him before he could refuse. Pulling him down he back bent over moulding around the control desk as she pulled him down on to her. Grinding her hips just right on him her legs slowly creeping up her heels digging his legs forward.</p><p>“Alex.” He groaned into her mouth his hands gripping her hips leaving bruises that would colour vividly.</p><p>“Remember when I said I’ll pay you back.” Her hands cupping his ass squeezing pulling pushing him onto her. Giving an incoherent grunt Alex took that as a positive she moved up to nip his ear.</p><p>“Well, I’m repaying you here and now.” </p><p>Groaning as she changed the position so he was against the control board and she was on top he placed his hands haphazardly onto the metal trying to keep his balance and not faint from the way Alex ground down onto his body.</p><p>Suddenly getting impatient Alex pulled away just a little her top was askew and her pants had started to loosen their death grip around her hips gaping a bit a view down to her legs.</p><p>Bending down she unzipped his pants pushing them down so they crumpled to the ground and J’onn kicked them away with a satisfying thump. Alex grinned as she went down and took him in her hands. Rubbing up and down his length was about enough to make him tip over especially when she lightly scratched the upper part.</p><p>She moved her head down and kissed then licked his inner upper thighs before moving along to his cock and taking him inside her mouth her tongue working its way over his tip stroking circles over it.</p><p>“Alex.” J’onn let put a feral growl one hand gripping her hair the other one still death gripping the board knowing that if he didn’t he would probably fall from the lack of being able to walk.</p><p>She kept going soft then hitting him hard suddenly without warning finally making him spill into her. Swallowing she detached herself her hands still gripping him on the cork hard but not enough so it hurt but enough for him to feel it.</p><p>Smirking she kissed him her lips tracing his mouth. Noticing that he was still hard she grinned rubbing him over her centre making both of them groan simultaneously. Pushing into him slipping him inside of her. J’onn’s cork was making a huge indent in her she wasn’t so wet so the feeling was multiple times the normal.</p><p> Alex bit down on him in pleasure and pain as she became wet around him. Moving her hips she slammed down onto him his hands once again were on the metal board his bare arse pressed up against it and Alex knew that neither of them would be able to work out here without blushing ever so slightly.</p><p>Lucy, Vasquez, Supergirl and a few other agents were walking into the DEO getting ready to take over from Alex and J’onn who had weirdly insisted that they all take the morning off. </p><p>Walking in as a group they went to the control room where what would haunt all of their nightmares for life was Alex grinding on J’onn with nothing on.</p><p>Lucy gasped turning beetroot red whilst the silence had settled over the group Vasquez looked horrified seeing them having sex over her workbench. Suddenly a thump from behind them alerted the group that Supergirl had just fainted along with some other agents that looked ready to be sick everywhere. </p><p>Lucy turned around still red made mad movements with her hands indicating that they should get the fuck out of here.</p><p>Ordering Vasquez to help her carry the still faint Supergirl out of the facility they all practically sprinted out and the moment they were out in daylight Lucy saw a few juniors throwing up while Vasquez looked green.</p><p>“Let’s take Supergirl back home and I’ll…” Lucy turned white knowing someone had to go and talk to them and it wasn’t going to be Supergirl.</p><p>“I refuse to work at the control board until it’s been cleaned.” Vasquez was turning alarmingly green</p><p>“I think we need to get those juniors some therapy,” Lucy commented seeing them throwing up honestly she didn’t blame them fighting aliens was alright a bit queasy sometimes but seeing your bosses having sex openly in where you worked every day was stomach-turning.</p><p>Alex and J’onn hadn’t luckily noticed any of them which was probably good since that would have been more than a little awkward. Alex kept going till J’onn had spilled inside her twice. Alex finally was out of steam. Falling on him she kissed him.</p><p>“That was amazing,” J’onn whispered huskily in her ear still seeing stars and stripes in front of his eyes his body had never been so exhausted and happy at the same time.</p><p>“I do try.” </p><p>“We should get dressed before someone comes. What is the time?” J’onn asked still out of breath and only just starting to regain his ability to walk</p><p>“Half nine.” Alex looked down onto her watch</p><p>“Crap there’ll be here soon if not now.” J’onn using his telekinesis had gotten both of them dressed in a millisecond</p><p> “Honestly your powers are really handy.” Alex laughed kissing him one more time before collapsing down in the chair J’onn was still holding onto the board steadying himself.</p><p>“How are we going to explain that dent there?” Alex asked seeing that J’onn’s hand had left a mark</p><p>“We’ll think off something we only have to answer to Lucy.” </p><p>As if on cue Lucy did walk in but her head was tilted towards the ground.</p><p>“Morning Lucy,” Alex called out her face was still a bit flushed but otherwise she had regained her strength</p><p>“Uh hi. Could I talk to you two?” She still hadn’t met their eyes yet and J’onn furrowed his brow wondering what the matter was</p><p>Walking to her office she seemed to be awkward between them shuffling her feet. Sitting down opposite her desk she finally looked up and started.</p><p>“This morning I came in with the rest of the team and we ah happened to walk into the control room, and we sortasawyoutwomakingout.” The last words were scrambled but Alex and J’onn could both distinguish what she was talking about.</p><p>“I am going to die.” Alex groaned closing her eyes, J’onn stared at Lucy turning red cursing himself for not hearing them</p><p>“It's fine with me for you two to be in a relationship but can you maybe not do that here.” Her words slowed down considerably </p><p>“Since some of the juniors threw up and Supergirl fainted. She’s in shock at the moment.” </p><p>“Wait Kara saw!” Alex stood up and ran out cursing under her breath</p><p>J’onn cringed knowing many awkward moments were going to commence.</p><p>“So how long have you and Danvers been…you know?” </p><p>“It’s actually J’onzz. Alex is married to me.” J’onn sighed it was about time they used her real name</p><p>“Oh well, then congratulations even though I wasn’t there. I would take the rest of the day if I were you.” With that Lucy got up with J’onn</p><p>“Also that looked pretty hot up there earlier.” Lucy winked at the more than startled J’onn as he flew out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>